Sonny finds out Will Got Gabi Pregnant and confides in Brian
by polarisgalaxy
Summary: Sonny Kiriakis runs out of St. Luke's church he is horrified to find out his boyfriend got Gabi Hernandez pregnant. Sonny is so distresed he turns to his good friend Brian for comfort. Will hunts Sonny down but when he arrives at Sonny's apartment he is shocked to find out what he sees.


"Brian, I need to talk to you right now please come by my apartment! I can't tell you on the phone what's going on but I need to see you please!" Sonny Kiriakis cried on his cell phone in the Horton Town Square.

Sonny's heart almost exploded in his chest he couldn't believe what he had heard at St. Luke's church when Will confessed in front of all of Salem he's the father of Gabi Hernandez's baby. Tears flowed down Sonny's face, he felt dizzy and exhausted from running he sat down on the steps to collect his thoughts. Sonny began to cry profusely as tears flowed down his face he never felt so humiliated in his entire life.

"Sonny. Sonny, my dear there you are!" Adrienne ran to her son and wrapped her arms around him. Sonny simply cried and held his mother tight even though he is twenty one years old he needed his mother's comfort and support.

"Mom, you were so right, Will Horton is a fucking asshole he's a loser!" Sonny screamed.

"Honey, you are upset right now, yes Will lied to you but I think we should maybe have a cup of tea or something at the mansion you seem exhausted?" Adrienne suggested as she rubbed her son's shoulder. Adrienne was beside herself, she was confused, angry, and enraged a part of her knew that Will Horton was a screw up just like his white trash mother Sami Brady. Adrienne tried to get along with Will for Sonny's sake but she wasn't surprised that Will Horton would hurt her son. It wasn't a matter of when Will was going to disappoint Sonny it was only a matter of when.

"Mom, I don't tea and coffee I just need to be alone right now alright!" Sonny yelled as he got up from the steps.

"Sonny, I know you are hurting baby, I know, but I am worried that you are going to do something you might regret." Adrienne said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I love you but I've got to go, I am simply going to my apartment and cool off for a bit if you see Will please do not tell him that I am at my apartment. Just don't tell Will anything if you see him okay." Sonny said to his mother as he ran out of Horton Town Square. Adrienne didn't know what to do she was so furious at Will for hurting Sonny. Adrienne grabbed some Kleenex from her purse and wiped her eyes and calmly picked up her cell phone.

"Justin, we need to talk about Sonny he's a complete mess." Adrienne said.

"Okay, I will meet you in Horton Town Square in a bit." Justin replied outside of St. Luke's church.

Across town Brian glanced at his watch, already a half hour had passed since Sonny asked him to meet him at his apartment. Brian was worried he had never seen Sonny so upset and distressed in his life.

"Brian, Brian, I am so glad you showed up." Sonny cried as he grabbed his good friend and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's the matter Sonny? What is going on?" Brian said in a tender voice as he softly touched Sonny's chestnut hair as he tried to calm his good friend's nerves.

"It is Will he lied to me again Brian!" Sonny bawled as he opened the door to his apartment and let Brian inside.

"What exactly did Will do this time?" Brian said with a sinister grin on his face.

"Will got Gabi Hernandez pregnant! " Sonny screamed as he collapsed on to his bed.

" What the fuck get out! " Brian laughed out loud he knew this was not the reaction he was supposed to have but he was stunned. Brian thought Will had accepted his homosexuality but to get a woman pregnant. Will Horton is more fucked up than Brian realized.

"I know what you are going to say Brian! You are going to say I told you so Sonny that Will has so much baggage! " Sonny yelled.

"Sonny I do not want to see you in pain. I am not thrilled that you are so upset this is terrible what Will did to you. Sonny Will is a loser and a liar he is not to be trusted. " Brian walked over to Sonny and rubbed his friend shoulder.

"Brian, I am so hurt, the entire town of Salem now knows my so called gay boyfriend got a woman pregnant. I feel like a loser and an idiot! I wish I could die right now! " Sonny bawled into Brian strong muscular arms and he held him tenderly. Brian hugged Sonny back he knew it was only a matter of time before Will would ruin his relationship with Sonny. Back in August, Brian realized he needed to be shrewd and play his cards right if he was going to win Sonny Kiriakis heart.

"Oh Brian, what would I ever do without you? You are such a good friend. " Sonny cried.

" Sonny, I know you are extremely upset but is it possible you and Will can work this out? " Brian suggested.

"I do not know Brian? I am just so confused right now this must be a nightmare! I cannot believe Will lied to me for so long! I gave Will so many chances to tell the truth and he got involved with me, he had sex with me yet all along he kept a secret that he got Gabi pregnant. " Sonny wiped his blood shot eyes and held grabbed his good friend Brian hand not wanting to let him go.

Meanwhile, Brian was so turned on, he was so excited that he wanted to jump and down Sonny Kiriakis apartment doing cartwheels. Brian could not believe his good luck, that Will had destroyed his relationship with Sonny. At the back of Brian mind though he knew that he still had to play the game of being the caring and sensitive good friend in order to get Sonny to fall in love with him. Brian was cognizant, any slip up, any mistake and he could lose Sonny to Will Horton forever.

" Sonny, right now you are upset at Will for lying to you about getting Gabi pregnant. I wonder though, are you also upset because Will slept with a woman and not another man? " Brian suggested with a Cheshire grin on his face. Brian knew he had to be careful, but if he can plant a seed of doubt into Sonny Kiriakis mind about Will Horton sexuality it could prove to his advantage.

"Yes, Brian I am extremely upset that Will fucked that bitch Gabi Hernandez! If Will had slept with another man I could understand that because I can compete with another guy. However, the fact that Will slept with a woman and got her pregnant messes up everything. Maybe, I am not good enough for Will Brian? " Sonny cried as he hugged Brian again.

"You are better than Will Sonny you know this. Will Horton is a confused bisexual he is messed up. Let me tell you Sonny, I had an ex boyfriend who was bisexual and I kicked him to the curb. Bisexual guys are the worst they want their cake and eat it too. Also, bisexual men are just really gay men who have not accepted their homosexuality. " Brian said with conviction in his voice.

"The whole town knows Will got Gabi pregnant Brian! What the hell am I going to do, I feel like such a fool! "

" You are not a fool Sonny Kiriakis, you are a wonderful sweet man. I believe you are going to pull through this. I know you will. " Brian said as he slowly removed himself from Sonny embrace and he stared into his good friend sad puppy brown eyes. Sonny looked at Brian and a fire ignited inside of him he grabbed Brian and passionately kissed him on his lips.

Brian was shocked and surprised he thought he would need to work harder to get Sonny to finally kiss him. Brian immediately took control of the situation and he kissed Sonny gently on his strawberry lips and his neck as Sonny moaned. Brian ripped off his white shirt and Sonny removed his black suit, black pants, tie, and blue shirt and shoes. Sonny grabbed Brian jeans and unbuckled it and pulled it off and saw his Calvin Klein underwear and noticed the huge bulge. Sonny kissed Brian from his neck, to his belly button and down to his legs. Brian sighed with please as Sonny pulled him on the bed and lay on top of him.

Both of the young men erections were throbbed in their underwear as their bodies rubbed against each other. Sonny kissed Brian and he unleashed the feelings and desire he had for Brian for a long time. Sonny never admitted to anyone that he was smitten by gorgeous Brian taking an interest in him last summer.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, but Sonny and Brian were so consumed with passion that they tried to ignore it.

" Sonny, I need to talk to you baby open up! Sonny! Sonny! " Will cried.

" Oh my God it is Will!" Sonny leaped up from the bed and opened the door.

"What the fuck is going on in here Sonny What the hell is Brian doing here ? " Will bellowed with a bewildered and stunned look on his face. Will could not believe that Sonny was half naked on his bed with Brian! Will hated Brian with a passion he knew that this bastard was not going to give up until he got Sonny in the sack.

"Shut up Will do not try to turn this around on me! Brian is my friend and you have a lot of nerve coming here trying to play it tough when I just found out today you got your ex girlfriend pregnant! " Sonny bellowed. Brian sat up on the bed watching the fireworks with a smile on his face he could not believe what was happening. Brian giggled with delight he wished he had a bag of popcorn as he watched Sonny screaming at Will and slapping him across the face. Will was hurt and he cried.

" So you are fucking Brian now! My goodness, you sure do more fast Sonny! " Will screamed.

" Will are you serious, you humiliated me in front of all of Salem today and you have the audacity to get mad at me and Brian! Brian is more of a man than you are ever going to be! " Sonny yelled as he slapped Will across the face a second time.

"You are such a slut! My father was right about you Sonny you, just wanted me for sex and you never loved me Sonny! Now you just moved on to Brian just like that! " Will exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. Will ran over to the bed and tried to punch Brian in the face but he missed. Next, Brian got up from the bed and pushed Will as he crashed to the floor.

"Get the fuck out of here Will Horton! I warned Sonny about you! I told Sonny you are a loser and he can do better than you! Go home to your mama boy, and go take care of your kid you waste of space! " Brian kicked Will in the stomach and spat on his face.

"Yeah get the fuck out of here Will and give me my key back! I want you and all of your shit out! " Sonny raced across his apartment grabbed a card board box and filled it with all of Will Horton stuff and threw it outside of the apartment.

"Okay, I know you are hurting Sonny, and I am going to leave you alone but I know you still love me. I know you still love me! " Will cried as he got up from the ground gave Sonny his key back, wiped his face and walked out of the apartment.

Sonny slammed the door shut and he grabbed Brian and kissed him passionately with such ferocity that he felt his lip was starting to bleed. Brian was so excited that he pushed Sonny on to the bed and kissed gave him a hickey. Will picked up his box and he cried he was so hurt and upset. Will knew he was wrong for lying to Sonny but he was so angry when he heard Sonny moaning and groaning. Will knew Sonny and Brian were having sex he was crushed simply crushed.


End file.
